Innocent
by BunnieBunnie
Summary: A request, Hachi is very happy to go shopping with Nana.


**This is a request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess, Happy Birthday! I know it's short but hope you like this. Please keep in mind please that Hachi/Nana is not my specialty.**

**Happy Birthday, arashi wolf princess!**

Hachi jumped in place before her mirror. She was giddy with anticipation after arranging to meet up with Nana for a day of shopping. They had spoken on the phone ten minutes ago and she was still staring at herself in disbelief trying to decide what to where. Nana was a very busy woman these days and had little time to spare anyone, but she had called Hachi and requested help with shopping.

Hachi couldn't help but feel good about being needed. She had spent the entire ten minutes since hanging up the phone going through everything she owned to find an outfit suitable to wear in front of Nana. Now that she was settled on something she sat down to do her makeup not once stopping to wonder at her nervous excitement. This wasn't a date, but it felt like it was. She wanted to be at least somewhat pretty standing next to Nana, so as not to embarrass her. And if she were being honest she wanted Nana to compliment her on how cute she looked.

Neither was meant to be, Hachi concluded as Nana appeared in her torn jeans, black shirt and long black hair extensions. Hachi felt plain when those warm brown eyes looked her up and down. She was suddenly more nervous than excited and she didn't really want to leave yet. If she asked for a few more minutes to change into something she knew she'd never be able to find an outfit that could make her look good beside Nana.

"Let's go, Hachiko." On impulse Hachi jumped at Nana latching on to her arm and not letting go as they walked to the first shop. It surprised her that Nana made no comment or attempts to remove her, in fact one of her hands came up to rest over one of Hachi's as they were browsing through the clothes. It made here feel warm and giddy all over again.

"This one is nice." Hachi announced pulling a mid thigh length yellow dress. "Try it on. You'd look really good in it.

A quick and definite,"No." from Nana made Hachi pout. In her disappointment she missed the slight blush coloring Nana's cheeks.

"But you would look so nice in it." Hachi whined holding up the dress trying to imagine her friend wearing it. "Like a princess." Hearts in her eyes she pushed the dress closer to Nana.

"Do I look like a princess to you?" Nana maneuvered her way around Hachi in search of the section with clothes that were more her style.

Slim arms seized her in a death grip and a girly voice cried at her. "I want to see you in this dress. You promised on the phone that you'd try on something I picked for you."

"Alright, but people are starting to stare, some one might recognize me." Nana pointed out and Hachi jumped back suddenly more aware of their surroundings. Even with the wig and different make up Nana's eyes were pretty unmistakable to a Blast fan. The murmuring shoppers had that look on their faces like they were trying to place a name to her face. "Come on Hachiko." She began to walk away grabbing the dress on her way to the dressing rooms.

Hachi clung to her arm the whole way nervously watching the crowd of people who had resumed their shopping. When she saw one girl raise her cellphone she could have sworn the girls lips mumbled Nana. Sure she was going to snap a picture or alert the media Hachi reacted by quickly shoving Nana into the closest available dressing room.

"Hachiko?" Nana gasped more than a little surprised when Hachi locked them in the tiny room together.

Sheepish Hachi explained, "somebody noticed you."

Sighing Nana hung the dress on the wall and began to remove her clothes. She hadn't meant anything by it but her companion grew red at the sight of her stripping. They were so close Hachi grew nervous again for reasons she dared not analyze. It wasn't their proximity that sent her pulse racing. The scent of Nana's cologne smelled nice but that wasn't why Hachi couldn't stop staring at the flesh it clung to. She was happy to have her friend here today, that was all. So then why did she jump when Nana looked at her, as if she had been caught doing something dirty? The warm smile Nana sent her way caused her stomach to flutter and Hachi smiled back awkwardly.

"Zip me up, Hachiko." Nana Requested her voice a little to deep for Hachi to function, so husky it made her fingers fumble with the zipper which rested just above the swell of Nana's, Hachi gasped at her own thoughts realizing what she'd been staring at.

Embarrassed Hachi yanked the zipper up not giving herself time to skim her fingers up the back she thought looked smooth and warm.

Blushing deeper Hachi tried to joke, "I bet Ren would love you in this dress. It accentuates all of your lovely, I mean you have very nice.. ah! Assets!" Stumbling over her words Hachi turned towards the dressing room door to hide her face in shame.

"Are you hitting on me Hachi?" Suddenly the scent of Nana confused her senses and warm breath caressed the shell of her ear. "I didn't try this on for him." She chuckled giving her deep crimson friend a quick peck before turning back around. "Unzip me."


End file.
